Siedem Ofiar
FF ten dedykuję wszystkim tym, którzy uważają, że Magnetyzm jest lepszy od Grawitacji. Zlecenie Drzwi tawerny otwarły się i do środka wszedł odziany na czarno jegomość. Czarna zbroja, czarna maska, czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Za nim weszło dwóch kolejnych, jeden trzymał pod pachą jakiś kuferek, a drugi dzierżył piracką szablę. Jegomość usiadł naprzeciwko Toa w czarnej zbroi z fioletowymi elementami, zasłaniającego twarz czymś na wzór kapturo-szaliku. Za nic miał sobie zdziwione i zaniepokojone spojrzenia przebywających w tawernie. Chociaż, gdzieś w głębi, mile połechtały jego próżność. - Czego? - wychrypiał Toa w kaputro-szaliku. - Mam dla ciebie zlecenie, Va... - Żadnych imion - Toa natychmiast się wyprostował i zwrócił uwagę na przybysza. - Tylko informacje. *** - No dobrze - powiedział w końcu zabójca. - Ale czemu sam ich nie zabijesz, piracie? Przecież jesteś wystarczająco... - Mam ważniejsze sprawy. - Ale ta siódemka również musi być wystarczająco ważna, skoro chcesz ich śmierci. Ale, porozmawiajmy o zapłacie, Piracie. Hehe. Pirat pstryknął palcami i jeden z jego towarzyszy postawił na stoliku kufer. Gdy go otworzył, zabójca westchnął. W kufrze nie było jakichś widgetów. Tylko złoto i klejnoty. - Ćwierć teraz, reszta po robocie. - Tylko ćwierć? - oprzytomniał Toa. - Żeby ci się w głowie nie poprzewracało od takiego bogactwa - uśmiechnął się pirat. I zarazem handlarz niewolników. I bronią. - Resztę otrzymasz po zabiciu siódmego celu. Właśnie tu, "U Derfina". Dokładnie za dwadzieścia dni. Jeśli cię nie będzie, odpłynę i już więcej nie zobaczysz ani mnie, ani zapłaty. Stoi? - Pirat wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Zabójcy. - Stoi - odparł ten drugi, ściskając dłoń. - Aha, bym zapomniał. U ostatnie ofiary w ukrytej w podłodze skrytce będzie skrzynka. Przynieś mi ją. Stoi? - Jestem płatnym zabójcą, nie... - Stoi? - uciął Pirat. - Stoi... Ofiara pierwsza Pierwszy był Vulzab, możnowładca ze Steltu. Handlarz niewolników i właściciel kilku galer dostarczających mu "towaru". Ewidentna konkurencja dla Pirata. Co ciekawe, Toa Grawitacji wykonywał kiedyś dla niego zlecenie. Zabicie innego możnowładcy. Toa uśmiechnął się pod szalikiem, przeskakując kilka dachów naraz. Wywołał w mieście zamieszki i niezauważalny wbił zatrutą igłę w cel. Ochrona, zajęta rozwścieczoną tłuszczą, nawet go nie zobaczyła. Nie miała prawa go zobaczyć. Kanohi Zabójcy im nie pozwalała. Chociaż najpoważniejsze zamieszki w Kenn wybuchły kilkanaście lat potem, gdy jakiś Toa skłonił mieszkańców miasta do buntu przeciw Reanowi. Zawaliła się nawet ogromna wieża, służąca do blokowania portu. Ale Zabójca pamiętał, że każdego ranka Vulzab odwiedza największy targ niewolników na Stelcie, ulokowany właśnie tu. A właśnie był ranek. A Zabójca właśnie zbliżał się do targu. Targ był ogromny, ale i tak zajmował tylko jedną-dziesiątą powierzchni Kenn. Miasto rozrosło się, wchłonęło dwa mniejsze miasta położone kilkaset bio dalej. Bez Reana, który dominował w sprawującej nad Kenn władzę Radzi Możnych, Możnowładcy zaczęli ze sobą wojować. Ulice spłynęły krwią, sekretne zabójstwa poszły w ruch, asasyni i najemnicy szturmowali miasto i ginęli z imieniem swoich zleceniodawców na ustach. Oczywiście, najbardziej ucierpieli niewinni mieszkańcy. Aż w końcu po kilku miesiącach walk, władzę nad Radą przejął Vulzab. Na drabinę władzy wspinał się po szczeblach złożonych z trupów. Jednak prości mieszkańcy i tak rzucili mu się do stóp, gdy uratował ich miasto. W sumie, sami dali mu koronę. I Rada nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Wielcy politycy siedzieli i patrzyli, jak Vulzab odbiera im władzę, wypędza ich, albo zniewala, a ich majątki przekazuje swoim zaufanym ludziom. Było oczywiste, że jeśli umrze, młode wilczki znów rzucą się sobie do gardeł i miasto znowu ucierpi. Prawdopodobnie wybuchnie kolejny bunt niewolników. Możni zawisną na murach miasta, a władza trafi w ręce ludu. A potem, miasto szlag trafi. Cały handel niewolniczy, wszystkie manufaktury, położone niedaleko miasta niedawno odkryte kopalnie. A gdy miasto umrze, posilą się nim takie paskudy, jak Pirat. Albo znowu jakiś "bohater" przejmie władzę. Tak, czy siak, zapanuje chaos. Chaos korzystny dla Pirata. Tak, czy siak, wzbogaci się. Zyska kosztem Kenn. Ale cóż, taki los. Słabsi padają ofiarą silniejszych. Zabójca przerwał te rozważania i zdezaktywował maskę. Czuł pulsujący ból w skroniach, oznaka zbyt intensywnego korzystania z Huny. "Należy znać umiar" - taka była pierwsza lekcja, jaką otrzymał od swojego mentora. Niestety, na dachach byli strażnicy mogący go zauważyć, ale mimo wszystko, nie stanowili zbyt wielkiego problemu dla tak wyszkolonego Toa, jak on. *** Ukrycie zwłok poszło łatwo. Wrzucił ciało zabitego strażnika do jakiegoś wozu z liśćmi. Akurat nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Toa usiadł i oparł się o komin, przyjmując postawę totalnie znudzonego i sennego strażnika, zachowując jednak dobry wgląd na wejście na targ. Kilka minut później, zakotłowało się i na obszar targu weszli dwaj Robotnicy noszący ciężkie zbroje, pawęże i halabardy. Nieco za ciężkie, jak na gust Zabójcy. Za nimi, ukazał się Cel. On założył tylko zwykłą tunikę, przyozdobioną we wzory, na które Toa nawet nie chciało się patrzeć. Idealnie. Aktywował maskę i ruszył dachami wzdłuż trasy Vulzaba. Nikt nie widział, jak znika, wszyscy byli pochłonięci wizją zysku. Po jakimś czasie wypatrzył tunel, do którego będzie musiał wejść Cel. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dużym susem dostał się na miejsce i wyciągnął jeden z mieczy. Czekał. *** - Na co czekasz, atakuj! Zaatakował. Jego mistrz sparował cięcie, złapał go za gardło i zaczął bić płazem miecza. Valar wyrwał się i znowu zaatakował. Zamarkował cios z prawej, uderzył z lewej, w nogę, w ścięgna, zgodnie ze słowami mistrza "Jeśli nie może chodzić, nie może walczyć". Mentor jednak uniknął ciosu i skoczył na ucznia. Ten przeturlał się i znalazł się za plecami przeciwnika. Znowu ciął w nogę, nie dając mistrzowi szansy na kontratak. Mentor upadł na kolana, a Valar przystawił mu miecz do szyi. Przez chwilę rozważał poderżnięciu mu gardła, ale tylko przez chwilę. Pokonał go raz, może to zrobić drugi. Nie ma się co śpieszyć. - Jesteś coraz szybszy. - Wiem... *** Wiedział, że Vulzab się niczego nie spodziewa. Zniknął już w tunelu, a Toa ustawił się z drugiej strony. Jeszcze chwila... Strażnicy wyszli. Moment... Z wyjścia wyłonił się Cel. Natychmiast wystrzelił w górę jak z pracy, prosto na miecz Valara. Toa chwycił mocniej broń, gdy szatkowała ciało na pół. Krew bryzgnęła na jego niewidzialną posturę. Strażnicy to zauważyli, ale... Wszyscy zamarli. Wiele osób widziało, jak niewidzialna siła rozrywa władcę miasta. Bezdech trwał przez niecałą sekundę. Potem, rozpoczął się chaos. Niektórzy możni stratowali strażników Vulzaba, uciekając z targu, inni zrobili to samo, biegnąc w głąb kompleksu. Zabójca zdezaktywował maskę, by móc się lepiej ponapawać. *** Vastatorus uniósł głowę znad map. - Co mówiłeś? - zapytał opiekującego się Nivawkami Kesta. - Dostałem wiadomość. Zabójca wyeliminował pierwszy Cel. Na okrutnej twarzy Pirata pojawił się uśmiech. Skinął głową do pozostającego w cieniu towarzysza, nadal rozmasowującego nadgarstki, po długim pobyciu w więzieniu. - Widzisz? Mówiłem, że mam plan, by przywrócić ci władzę, Rean. Ofiara druga Drugi był Skakdi Ragnarord. Jeden z lepszych żołnierzy Północy z Zakazu. Valar doskonale wiedział, że najrozsądniej będzie go otruć, ale chciał się z nim zmierzyć. Niektórzy chlubili się, że są "cichymi zabójcami", "asasynami". Ale on chlubił się tym, że jest spektakularny. Dlatego rozciął Vulzaba na pół, zamiast dorwać go w zaułku. Pragnął budzić respekt i strach. Chciał też otaczać się aurą tajemniczości, dlatego nosił kapturo-szalik skrywający twarz. A także z innego, paskudnego powodu. I tak największym problemem było dostanie się na Zakaz. Zakaz...aną wyspę, hehe. Normalne statki nie pływały do ojczyzny Skakdi, ale Pirat taki nie był. Inni handlarze niewolników też często się tam wyprawiali. Nie ma to, jak rosły Skakdi do pielęgnowania ogródka. Drogą morską się tam nie dostanie. Droga lądowa nie istnieje, w końcu to wyspa... Pozostaje droga powietrzna. Metru Nui odpada (zabójcze pająki zajmujące miasto robią swoje), Makira też, Xia jest niby bliżej... Ale przecież i tak najbliższy port szybowców był na północy Steltu. Teraz pozostawała sprawa dotarcia tam. Port pewnie już zamknięto, zaciągnięto ogromny łańcuch. Bramy być może jeszcze są otwarte, ale nadal nie ma środka transportu. Valar ruszył ku najbliższej bramie, ale i tak wszedł do karczmy, w której ponad godzinę temu rozmawiał z Piratem. Podszedł do swojego przyjaciela-barmana, wycierającego zabrudzoną szklankę. - Potrzebuję informacji. Ten nadstawił ucha: - Taak? - O tym, z kim rozmawiałem godzinę temu, czarny Toa w czarnym płaszczu, kojarzysz? - Yhm, coś jeszcze? - barman zaczął wycierać kolejną szklankę. - Ferois i Casar. Dowiedz się o nich jak najwięcej. Za kilkanaście dni tu wrócę. - Dobrze. Ale to będzie kosztowało, Valarze. - Jak wykonam zlecenie, zapłacę. Duużo. - No to powodzenia, przyjacielu - odstawił szklankę. - I potrzebuję transportu. Najlepiej Kikanalo. Barman prychnął: - To jakiegoś ukradnij, idioto. Toa zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Nasunął kaptur jeszcze bardziej i ruszył do bramy. Kenńscy strażnicy poruszali się na Kikanalo, silnych i wytrzymałych, idealnych do długich pościgów. Albo ucieczek. Zauważył, że jeden z pilnujących wrót mu się przygląda. Szybko skręcił w jakiś zaułek i zniknął.. Wyszedł stamtąd niewidzialny i jak gdyby nigdy nic wsiadł na rumaka, który był ozdobiony, jakby należał do samego Vulzaba. Stajenny już podchodził, by złapać zwierzę, gdy nagle przez zmienioną grawitację walnął w mur. I tak już pozostał. Zdezorientowani strażnicy zaczęli wyciągać bronie, ale te wypadły im z rąk i przylgnęły do ziemi. Sami strażnicy dołączyli do stajennego. Grawitacyjna kula rozerwała ogromne wrota i rumak dowódcy, bez dosiadającego go dowódcy (ani kogokolwiek) pogalopował przed siebie. *** Morgulisa spotkał kilkanaście lat temu, jeszcze przed Kataklizmem. Toa włóczył się bez celu po Południowym Kontynencie, wygnany z wyspy i wtedy natrafił na swojego mentora. Zobaczył ogłoszenie na tablicy w środku jakiejś wiochy. Jakiś Toa szukał ucznia. Nie wiele się namyślając, zerwał ogłoszenie i ruszył do wskazanego miejsca, Okazało się, że Morgulis także był Toa Grawitacji. Wciąż uważał, że Valar się nie nadaje ale, że nie było innych chętnych, zaczął go szkolić, podczas każdej lekcji przypominając mu o jego "ułomności". Boleśnie, oczywiście. Jakże mogłoby być inaczej. Ale Toa nie poddawał się i stawał się coraz lepszy. Każdy ból to lekcja, a każda lekcja czyni nas lepszymi. Jakby nie można się było uczyć bez bólu. *** Może nienawidził swojego mentora za to, że go gnębił, aczkolwiek to dzięki niemu opanował swój żywioł w tak wysokim stopniu. To on również nauczył go walczyć, czyniąc z niego jednego z najlepszych (jeśli nie najlepszego) szermierza we Wszechświecie. - Grawitacja jest wszędzie. Zobacz - Morgulis wypuścił z ręki kamień, a ten spadł na ziemię. - Wystarczy, że ją wykorzystasz i nagniesz do własnych celów. Nie mówię tu o zwiększaniu lub zmniejszaniu przyciągania. Mowię o prawdziwej kontroli. No i z czasem się nauczył. Zmienianie grawitacji, kule grawitacyjne, kule antygrawitacyjne, sfery więżące przeciwników Ale i tak nie korzystał z pełni mocy. Bał się skutków. Już raz, eksperymentując, przypadkowo wytworzył nietrwałą czarną dziurę. I całe szczęście, że nietrwałą. W jakiś sposób uratował go Morgulis, zamykając ją, nim ta wessała młodego i głupiego Toa. Mentor tak się wściekł, że Valar zastanawiał się, czy nie pęknie mu w głowie jakaś żyłka. I chyba coś się stało. Mistrz już nigdy nie był taki sam. Być może rzeczywiście coś mu pękło, może przestraszył się swojego ucznia. Ociągał się przed ich wspólnymi walkami, bo od pewnego czasu Valar zawsze wygrywał. *** Pewnego dnia Morgulis postanowił wyprawić się do miasta po zapasy, inaczej niż zwykle, zostawiając Valara w jaskini. Gdy wrócił po dwóch dniach był ranny, kulał i pluł krwią. Zapasów nie było, pieniędzy też nie. Umarł trzy dni później, nie wyjawiając, kto go napadł. Toa pochował mistrza i opuścił jaskinię. W mieście pytał o sprawców zajścia, by ich potem zabić. W końcu znalazł świadka, jakiegoś Matoranina. Gerus, Loqar i Myrt. Trzech dezerterów z Zakazu, wałęsających się po świecie. Wytropił ich i wybił po kolei, powiedział im też, że to za Morgulisa. Wtedy postanowił zostać płatnym zabójcą, bo pomyślał, że dobrze sobie poradził ze Skakdi, że dobrze zabijał. I bo lubił zabijać. *** Wyskoczył i podziękował za transport. Wzgórze może nie było najlepszą przystanią dla sterowców... ale innej nie było. Na szczycie wzniesienia piętrzyła się twierdza należąca do Północnej Armii. Idealne miejsce na poszukiwanie jednego z setek żołnierzy. Idealne. *** "Ragnalord" według informacji zdobytych od jego zwierzchnika miał przybywać w jakiejś wiosce, organizując cośtam, by z kimśtam walczyć. Valara akurat to nie obchodziło. Starł krew zwierzchnika z napierśnika i szybko i niezauważenie wyskoczył przez okno. Szybko i niezauważenie zwędził rumaka bojowego i niezauważony przez nikogo szybko popędził do Celu. *** "Ragnamord" bił się na pięści z jakąś Zakazaną gębę, Zakazaną, hehe; w samym centrum zrujnowanej wioski. Valar zsiadł z rumaka i czekał. W końcu "najlepszy żołnierz Północy" pokonał swojego przeciwnika potężnym hakiem. Wtedy zauważył Toa i odezwał się: - Czego tu szukasz!? - Chcę z tobą walczyć - oznajmił zimno Zabójca. Skakdi ryknęli śmiechem. Najdłużej i najgłośniej śmiał się sam Ragnarord. - On też chciał ze mną walczyć - żołdak wskazał paluchem leżącego na ziemi młodzika. - Ale dobrze, ja nigdy nie odrzucam wyzwania. Tak cię zleję, że... - Będziemy walczyć na śmierć i życie - przerwał Valar. Skakdi prawie popłakali się ze śmiechu, wszyscy oprócz Ragnarorda. Tym razem milczał. Uniósł dłoń, żołnierze zamilkli. - Jesteś... głupi. Głupotę trzeba tępić. Jak chcesz możesz walczyć tymi sztylecikami, co je nosisz na plecach. Mi wystarczą pięści. Miecze Valara rzeczywiście były krótkie, ale za to ostre. Szybkie. I zabójcze. Toa powoli wyjął Wiarołomcę i Siostrobójcę. Nie zawiązał nawet szalika, by nie przeszkadzał mu w walce. - Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że masz jakiekolwiek, ale to jakiekolwiek szansę mnie zabić, to jesteś w... - nie dokończył. Valar momentalnie znalazł się przy nim i ciął w gardło. Skakdi zacharczał, ale Toa jeszcze nie skończył. Zaczął przed nim, wirować, raniąc gdzie popadnie. tułów, ręce, głowa, szyja, nogi. Miecze cięły kiepskiej jakości zbroję, jakby jej w ogóle nie było. Trawało to wszystko tylko chwilę. Kolejny piruet i podwójne cięcie na odlew, jedno rozrywające ścięgno prawej nogi, a drugie do końca rozcharatujące szyję. Upadek Ragnarorda, kolejne cięcie w głowę i przebicie oczu mieczami. Koniec. Wszystko trwało tylko pięć sekund, Toa tylko szybciej oddychał. Żołdacy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w pokiereszowanego dowódcę. Niektórzy wyjęli broń, ale nikt nie wpadł na to, by zatrzymać Toa. Ten na odchodnym, strzepując z ramienia niewidzialny pyłek rzucił: - Najlepszy żołnierz Północy. Pff, też mi coś... *** Vastatorus wzniósł toast z Maherem, gdy za Kestem zamknęły się drzwi. Drugi Cel był martwy. - Widzisz, generale? Po śmierci tego "bohatera", Północni będą chcieli się zemścić. Będą atakować posterunki graniczne, robić wypady. A wy będziecie na te incydenty przygotowani i odpowiecie ogniem, a ponadto będziecie mieli dobry powód na wznowienie walk. Skakdi skinął głową. - A teraz przejdźmy do dalszej części umowy, tej o moich zyskach - Kapitan "Zdobywcy" uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Ofiara trzecia Trzeci był Vortixx z Xii, z kasty wynalazców, imieniem Tarus. Akurat nie należał do grupy zdominowanych przez kobiety, ani razu nie wspiął się na Górę. Ale wymyślił i opatentował specjalny harpun używany np. przez piratów podczas ataków na inne statki. Istota tego harpuna polegała na tym... Valar podziękował i wyszedł. Jego przyjaciółka okazała się przydatna, ale nic go nie obchodził przemysł harpunniczy. Toa zatrzymał się i odetchnął głęboko zapaskudzonym powietrzem Xii. Lubił tę wyspę, przypominała mu jego dom. Dom, z którego został wygnany. Ruszył ku jednej z fabryk. Minął główne wejście, skręcił za rogiem, minął czarną cegłę umieszczoną w ścianie, przeszedł dokładnie 73 kroki i zatrzymał się. Odliczył od dołu 7 cegieł i zapukał w dziesiątą. Obok odsłoniło się sekretne wejście. Wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, znowu widzialny. W pokoju panował półmrok. A nawet było ciemniej. Za czymś, co w ciemności miało kształt lady, znajdowało się coś, co mogło przypominać sprzedawcę. Przez ściany dał się słyszeć odgłos pracy maszyn. - Witam w naszych skromnych progach - odezwało się coś zza lady. - Rzeczywiście skromnych - pomyślał Valar. - Czym mogę służyć? - Potrzebuję... harpuna. Słyszałem... że zajmujecie się... produkcją... - Ach... Oczywiście... A jaki ma być rozmiar? Valar skarcił się w myślach, że nie zdążył kontaktowi nagadać się o harpunach. Ale cóż, jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to trzeba grać tymi pionkami, co się ma. - Największy... Moi... pracodawcy... Są bardzo... Jakby to określić.... Zaangażowani w swoją... działalność. I potrzebują odpowiedniego... sprzętu. - Dobrze, dobrze. Największy jest model 5. Ale jeśli pan chce, mogę złożyć zamówienie na szóstkę. - Ha! - pomyślał Equańczyk. - Tu cię mam. Całe szczęście, że poinformowała mnie o tym, nim zaczęła ględzić o harpunach. Pułapka zastawiana na szpicli. Ale ja jestem za sprytny. - Nie, pięć w zupełności wystarczy. W zupełności. - Bardzo dobrze. Światło! - włączyły się lampy, Valar zauważył, że pomieszczenie było większe, niż sądził. Było sześcianem o wymiarach 3,5 bio, jeśli dobrze policzył. Za "sprzedawcą" opierał się Vortixx. Najemnik z wyglądu. Po bliźnie, która miała w zamyśle przypominać Górę, na twarzy; rozpoznał Abaskara. Sam mu tę bliznę zostawił. Najemnik zmrużył oczy. Toa obrócił się, za nim stał ogromny Południowiec. Wielkie łapska, do tego ręce na plecach, trzymające dwie halabardy. Biorąc pod uwagę przeciętną długość halabard i przeciętną wysokość męskiego przedstawiciela tej rasy, sufit musiał znajdować się raczej na wysokości 4 bio. Ale to akurat nie było ważne. - Nie śpiesz się, wynalazco. Zdążysz jeszcze zarobić. A ty, Valarze, wyciągnij miecze - na twarzy najemnika pojawił się uśmieszek. - Och, a więc to jest ten słynny wynalazca? - Zabójca uśmiechnął się. Zaś Abaskerowi zrzedła mina. ***' Equania. Wyspa-elektrownia niedaleko Kontynentu dostarczająca energię podziemnymi i podwodnymi szybami nawet do samego Metru Nui i produkująca baterie wykorzystywane na całym świecie. Zamieszkana przez Vo-Matoranki i kilku Ba-Matoran. W tym jednego, imieniem Balar. Kilkaset lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem najechana przez Karsianina-elektryka-wynalazcę przy pomocy zaledwie dziesięciu robotów. Okupacja trwała kilka miesięcy. Zakończyła ją dwójka Toa, Balar i Vo-Toa Voleria wznieciła bunt i poprowadziła mieszkańców przeciw Karsianinowi. Sam okupant zginął z ręki Balara, Voleria straciła życie w wyniku ran odniesionych w czasie starcia. Toa Grawitacji został oskarżony o złamanie Kodeksu Toa i wygnany z wyspy. *** Wbiegł do środka. Wszystkie roboty były zniszczone, więc mógł pomóc Volerii. Zobaczył pobojowisko. Tu i ówdzie na mechanicznych urządzeniach pojawiały się wyładowania elektryczne. Miotacz Karsianina był zniszczony, a sam Karsianin ciężko ranny. Voleria była umierająca. Szybko do niej podbiegł. Nie wiedział co robić, więc wziął ją tylko w ramiona. - Będzie dobrze - szeptał. - Uch, niem Balar. Ja... umrę. Już umieram... A to... Aua. Tak boli. Proszę cię, spraw, by przestało boleć. Voleria płakała, Balarowi chciało się płakać. - Na pewno? Mam to zrobić? - wyczuł, jak kiwa głową. - I tak nie oddam już mocy. Teraz już płakał. Wziął miecz... i szybko zakończył cierpienia ukochanej. - Dziękuję - wyszeptała bezgłośnie, nim umarła. Toa wstał i z drugim mieczem podszedł do Najeźdźcy. Był zły. Wściekły. Smutny. Gniewny. Zrozpaczony. - Zabiłeś ją! - Nie... ty ją zabiłeś. A teraz zrób to ze mną. I tak już umieram, więc daj mi tę przysługę. Tym razem, nie było tak szybko. Matoranie wpadli do środka akurat, gdy wyciągał drugi miecz z ciała wroga. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. - Przecież Toa nie wolno zabijać! - Jak możesz!? - Valaria nigdy by... Co z nią?! Czemu się nie rusza? - Nie żyje - oznajmił cicho Toa. - On... ją zabił. Niektórzy Matoranie wyszli. Vo-Toa była dla nich wszystkim. Inni zwrócili się znowu ku Ba-Toa. - Zdrajca! - Parszywiec! - Wiarołomca! Ta ostatnia obelga towarzyszyła Balarowi, gdy opuszczał wyspę, by nigdy nie wrócić. Towarzyszyła mu całe życie. Tak właśnie nazwał miecz, którym zabił Karsianina. Ten, którym zabił swoją "siostrę", nazwał Siostrobójcą. *** Wiarołomcą przebił głową Wynalazcy. Po chwili był już przy najemniku. Najemnik umierał. Z jednym mieczem zwrocił się przeciw Południowcowi, ściskającemu halabardy. - Nie może tu zręcznie nimi operować. To moja szansa - pomyślał. Nagle Południowiec wzruszył ramionami, schował halabardy. - I tak mamy plany - mruknął, wziął zwłoki Wynalazcy, uprzednio wyciągając z nich miecz i zniknął w kolejnym tajnym przejściu. Valar również wzruszył ramionami, schował broń i wyszedł. *** Vastatorus uśmiechnął się, przejeżdżając ręką po blasze harpuna model 5. Arcydzieło morskiej sztuki wojennej. Protostalowe ostrza, każde o długości ponad jednego bio, zasięg pocisku do 25 bio, stalowa lina o grubości niemal palca, mechaniczny kołowrót. Już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy go przetestują. - Kapitanie - Kest jak zwykle zjawił się bezszelestnie. - Tak? - Toa nie przestawał napawać się wyrzutnią. - Wynlazca nie żyje. Ceny planów poszybowały w górę. - Doskonale. Niech Jamus wystawi te, które kupiliśmy za bezcen. W kwestii transakcji zdaję się na niego. - Tak jest. Kapitan wrócił do oglądania maszyny. Ofiara czwarta Czwarty był Mewares, z Południowych Wysp. Tak, świat nie kończył się na Artidaxie. Jeszcze bardziej na południe była wyspa Vhanit. Zamieszkiwana przez rasę wysokich, smutnych, posiadających duże zdolności regeneracyjne, Vhanitan. Wyspa była jednym dużym miastem, choć i tak na określenie miasto zasługiwały tylko dzielnice: Chwały, Wyższa i Kupiecka. Reszta była śmierdzącym rynsztokiem pełnym złodziei, morderców, rzezimieszków, zbiegłych niewolników i innych męt społecznych. Oprócz dzielnicy Stalowej i Portowej. Portowa zajmowała wybrzeża połowy wyspy, z drugiej połowy nie było odpowiedniego ukształtowania terenu do stworzenia portu. Tam, rozwinęła się dzelnica Górnicza. Pracująca w pocie czoła podstawa gospodarki Vhanitan, zwana również po prostu niewolnikami, wydobywała minerały i surowce wykorzystywane w przemyśle. W centrum miasta nie znajdował się żaden pałac, a ogromna arena, na której walczyli... Taak, niewolnicy. Ale byli to niewolnicy z "wyboru". Masz ogromny dług? Wybieraj, umierasz albo idziesz walczyć na arenę. *** Valar podziękował za podróż i zszedł na ląd. Podróż na Vhanit zajęła więcej czasu niż planował. Wysłał wiadomość do swojego przyjaciela ze Steltu, by dostarczył mu informacje właśnie tu. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach błądzenia wreszcie znalazł wskazaną karczmę. Miał nadzieję, że się uda. - Nie było dla mnie wiadomości? - zapytał właściciela. - Hasło. - Ka-ka-re-le-mu-mu-na-ta - wypowiedział powoli i ostrożnie Valar. - Skrytka? - Siedem - Kod poczty zabójców i najemników z całego świata był skomplikowany. Karczmarz wrócił z paczuszką. Toa zabrał ją, usiadł przy jednym ze stołów i zaczął zaznajamiać się z informacjami. Ferois był nudziarzem, Casar był nieco ciekawszy, ale i tak najciekawszy okazał się Pirat. - Bractwo... - mruczał do siebie Zabójca. - Żądza zemsty? Artakha? Przecież każdy głupi wie, że to mit. Handlarz niewolników, a przez pewien okres najemnik. Ciekawe. Południowe Wyspy? Co za świr. Tylko szaleniec się tam wyprawią... - akurat pomyślał o tym, że przecież sam jest na jednej z Południowych Wysp. *** Zmierzchało już, więc skończył; pozostały mu tylko najdawniejsze dzieje Pirata. Wynajął pokój i udał się tam, stwierdziwszy że uzupełni braki energii rano. Leżąc w łóżku układał plan działania. Zajęło mu to kilka sekund, po czym zasnął. *** Wstał i wyszedł. Udał się do przyjaciela zarządzającego areną i wszystko ustalił. Teraz tylko... Zobaczył grupkę strażników. Podszedł do nich i uderzył tego wyglądającego na dowódcę w twarz. Dziesięć minut później siedział w lochach pod areną czekając na swoją walkę. *** Morgulis często opowiadał mu o swojej młodości. Gdy walczył z Ligą Sześciu Królestw. Nie wspominał, jak Makuta go zwerbowali do wojny, ani jak stał się Toa. Chętnie wspominał o samej wojnie, a zwłaszcza o ostatniej bitwie, która rozegrała się na południu Południowego Kontynentu. Ogromna armia Bractwa i sojuszników przeciw potędze wszystkich Sześciu Królestw. Ach, co to był za dzień *** Ach, co to był za dzień. Morgulis otrzymał flotę i miał operując nią, zmiażdżyć armię i wrogą flotę z wschodniego brzegu. Potem miał zejść na ląd i... walczyć. Towarzyszyła mu grupa Toa Theama, z którymi szybko się zaprzyjaźnił. Przedtem pokonali jakąś groźną bestię czy coś takiego. Był jeszcze inny Toa, którego serdecznie nie cierpiał. Ormorr. Pewnie to drugie "r" dodało jego wielkie ego. On i jego ego byli pupilkiem Makuta. Dali mu nowoczesną zbroję pozwalającą latać, strzelać laserami i innymi pierdołami; wykonały ją legendarne Duchy Nynrah. Przez to stał się jeszcze bardziej arogancki. I do tego był Toa Magnetyzmu. Ale gdy pyszałkowaty pupilek wyzywał wszystkich, Morgulis jako jedyny przyjął wyzwanie. Warunkiem miała być walka bez zbroi. Po kilkunastu minutach zabawy, Toa Grawitacji spuścił mu wreszcie lanie i utemperował. *** Valar znów usłyszał stare porzekadło mentora: *** - Magnetyzm nigdy nie dorówna Grawitacji - po tych słowach Morgulis zostawił leżącego Ormorra. *** Zabójca pomyślał, że wkrótce będzie mógł to sprawdzić. *** Bitwa była długa. Flota już dawno wysadziła ostatnich jeźdźców z Therus Nui a wraz z nimi Karsian-strzelców. Toa Theama również wysiedli. *** Walki trwały w najlepsze. Morgulis kąsał wrogów z brzegu, gdy już rozbił flotę. O wiele groźniejsze były morskie istoty, należące do tej samej rasy, co jeden z "Królów" - Ehlek. *** Statki zostały podpalone, marynarze uciekli, a te morskie ścierwa przysmażyły sobie skórę. Morgulis wylądował na brzegu akurat by zobaczyć jak jeden z Toa Theama - Declan - ogłusza Jurna, jednego z generałów Ligi. *** Sytuacja robił się nieciekawa. Nawet wyładowania elementarne nie mogły sobie poradzić z wciąż napływającymi żołnierzami Ligi. Byli odcięci. Morgulis zbierał się do Nova Blastu, gdy niebo przeciął jakiś kształt. Ormorr w swojej zbroi leciał rozprawić się z władcami Ligi. Toa Grawitacji chciał wierzyć, że do tej pory walczył gdzieś indziej, a nie czekał pozwalając, by ich siły ginęły. Ale właśnie tak zrobili Makuta. Dopiero teraz zaczęli się pojawiać. Gdy Morgulis ich zobaczył, usiadł na kamieniu. Bitwa była wygrana. *** Następnego ranka miał walczyć. Zabrali mu broń i kapturo-szalik, ale przyjaciel załatwi, że będą na niego czekać na arenie. Tak jak i maska. Z bransoletami blokującymi moc, nie mógł nic zrobić. Ale i tak da radę. *** Klatki w murach były pomysłowe. Jeden wielki dół na około areny podzielony kratami z wejściami w formie włazów u góry. Tak więc, wobec Valara było 8 klatek, z czego 7 pustych. - Ej, ty! Za co siedzisz? Skulony niewolnik uniósł głowę. - Zgrzeszyłem przeciw memu panu. - Świr - pomyślał Toa i położył się. *** Obudził go krzyk. Dozorcy nie ryzykowali wchodzenia do klatek. - Wstawaj i wyłaź. Walczysz. Zaspany Toa wykonał polecenie i poszedł za dozorcą. Ustawili go za jedną z sześciu krat, która miała się unieść, gdy rozpocznie się starcie. Nie dali mu broni; ta leżała na kupce na środku areny oraz niedaleko wyjść. Najpierw mieli się pozabijać o broń, potem mieli się pozabijać bronią. Po kilkunastu minutach czekania, brama zaczęła się podnosić przy wrzawie Vhanitów, zaraz gdy ucichł głos zapowiadającego walkę konferansjera. Nim się uniosła, przeczołgał się pod nią i ruszył w kierunku broni, nie chcąc by ujrzeli tył jego głowy, nim założy kaptur. Udało się. Znajomy czarny materiał leżał na piasku obok mieczy. Oplótł szalik wokół szyi i związał na prowizoryczny supeł, by nie przeszkadzał w walce. Możliwie jak najdyskretniej zerwał żelazną maskę z twarzy i założył swoją własną, po czym ruszył pozabijać przeciwników. Pierwszy był jakiś Vhanit, próbował wygrzebać z piasku halabardę, nim Zabójca uciął mu głowę. Drugi był jakiś Vortixx, który nie potrafił obchodzić się z kosą. Trzeci i czwarty również nie zdążyli wziąć broni z wielkiej kupy pośrodku areny, gdy przebił im czaszki. Ostatni, Steltianin z niższej rasy był większym wyzwaniem. Złapał miecze Valara i zaczęli turlać się po ziemi. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Wyzwolę cię, jeśli tylko zabiję Mewaresa. - Łżesz. - Co masz do stracenia? Klnę się na honor Toa, że cię nie zabiję, jeśli zdejmiesz te przeklęte kajdany. Cios w pierś pozbawił go tchu. - Obiecujesz? - Na honor Toa i tych, których przysięgałem bronić. Steltianin złapał bransolety przeciwnika i po chwili wysiłku skruszył je. - Dzięki - Valar uwolnił ręce z objęć niewolnika i poderżnął mu gardło. Steltianin patrzył na niego zdziwiony. - Śmierć nas wyzwoli, a słowa to wiatr - Toa rzucił dwiema sentencjami mistrza i wstał. Podszedł prosto przed oblicze Mewaresa. - Gratulacje, wojowniku - odezwał się Cel. - Pokonałeś równych sobie przeciwników, dowodzi to twojego kunsztu. - Równych sobie. Też mi coś - pomyślał Toa, gdy wskoczył na lożę Vhanita. Szybki ruch i ten nie miał już głowy. Przez chwilę zapanowała niezwykła cisza, która pozwoliła mu zniknąć. Chaos, który zapanował po ciszy pozwolił mu dostać się z powrotem do wnętrza areny. Miażdżone siłą grawitacji kłódki odskakiwały jedna po drugiej. Co śmielsi więźniowie zaczęli wychodzić z klatek. Jeden z dozorców chciał mu przeszkodzić. Toa zakończył jego żywot dekapitacją. Potem znowu zniknął i niewidzialny ruszył ogarnianymi przez chaos uliczkami do portu. *** Vastatorus otarł miecz z krwi. To był udany dzień. Napadnięty statek przewoził dużo towaru a martwi marynarze mieli powiększyć jego siły. Reszta żeglarzy pójdzie pod młotek i staną się niewolnikami. - Kapitanie, Mewares nie żyje - oznajmił Kest, który wziął się znikąd. - Doskonale - dzień zrobił się jeszcze lepszy. Śmierć tego Vhanita zaburzy rynek niewolniczy. Będzie mógł to wykorzystać. Na własną korzyść, oczywiście. Ofiara piąta Piąty był Racas z Południowego Kontynentu. Przewoźnik powietrzny, właściciel kilku sterowców a także pierwszy z "Powietrznych Piratów". Gdy piraci i różni łupieżcy zaczęli pojawiać się na morzach, niektórzy handlarze przenieśli się w powietrze, transportując towary sterowcami. Było to drogie, ale opłacalne. Do czasu Powietrznych Piratów. Pewien Toa, Racas właśnie, wykombinował, że skoro można napadać na wodach, to można i w powietrzu. Zebrał ekipę, kupił statek powietrzny i już. Ot cały interes. Teraz Racas był właścicielem kilku statków i sterowców przewożących również pasażerów. Właśnie jego statkiem Valar opuścił Stelt. Oraz Vhanit, gdy zamieszki zablokowały port. Oczywiście, tacy "Piraci" stanowili sporą konkurencję dla Vastatorusa. Pewnie śmierć Racasa zastraszy jego kolegów po fachu i nie będą się oni wychylać. A jak będą, to można ich wyzwolić. Sterowce miały to do siebie, że były szybsze niż zwykłe statki i nim Toa Grawitacji zabrał się za dokończenie materiałów o Vastatorusie, dotarli na miejsce. Na przystań sterowców należącą do Racasa. Na przystań, na której był Racasa. Wyjątkowo szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Jeśli teraz go zabije, na pewno zdąży ze zleceniem. W dodatku Racas był Toa Magnetyzmu, więc zabicie go sprawi mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. *** Kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do biura Celu. - Kim ty do Karzahni jesteś!? - Zabójcą. Cel otworzył szeroko usta, potem magnetyczny podmuch wyrzucił Zabójcę z biura. Po chwili zobaczył, jak Toa Magnetyzmu wyskakuje przez okno i pędzi do najbliższego sterowca pełnego jego ludzi. Pięknie. Rzucił się za nim, zmieniając swoją grawitację i zaczął spadać w stronę uciekiniera. Ten zdążył już wbiec na ruszający pojazd. Valar złagodził upadek i wbiegł pionowo po boku sterowca. Znowu zmienił grawitację na normalną, dociężąjąc ruszających na niego strażników. Sześciu w sześć sekund. Sterowiec tymczasem się rozpędzał. Jeśli lecieli na północ, byłby to kolejny szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. W czasie gdy Zabójca walczył ze strażnikami, Racas zdołał uciec. Toa szybko dostał się do gondolki umieszczonej pod balonem, w której znajdowała się sterówka pojazdu. - Gdzie on jest? - warknął do pilota, przystawiając mu miecz do gardła. Pilot wskazał głową za plecy. Na drugą, większą część gondoli służącą do transportowania towarów i pasażerów. Toa szybko otworzył drzwi i wkroczył w ciemność. Usłyszał, jak coś leci w jego kierunku. Wielka skrzynia wbiła się w niego, wypychając powietrze z płuc. Siła Magnetyzmu była potężna. Ale nie tak potężna, jak Grawitacja. Gdy usłyszał kolejny lecący pocisk, posłał unieruchamiającą go skrzynię w ciemność. Przechwyciła nieznany pocisk i rozbiła gondolkę, robiąc w niej dziurę. Reszta skrzyń zaczęła również wylatywać. Spotkałoby to również Valara, gdyby nie wbił mieczy w poszycie balonu, zmieniając kierunek przyciągania. Wiedział, że długa tak nie pociągnie. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że jego przeciwnik również wpadł na podobny pomysł, ale wykorzystał podłogę. Zabójca uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął miecze, po czym wbił się w Powietrznego Pirata i obaj wylecieli z gondolki. *** Toa Magnetyzmu skupił wokół siebie kilka skrzyń i nimi próbował się uratować, Toa Grawitacji stopniowo zmniejszał swoje przyciąganie. Nagle kilka skrzyń znowu poleciało w kierunku Zabójcy. Racas go namagnesował. Rozbił pociski podmuchem grawitacyjnym i znowu skupił się na uratowaniu życia. Przed nimi zamajaczyła pustynia. Czyli musieli polecieć na północny-wschód. Manipulując mocami, obu Toa udało się bezpiecznie wylądować. Potem rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Cel stracił broń, więc postanowił zarzucić przeciwnika skrzyniami z drogocennym towarem. Gdy Zabójca niszczył je jedna po drugiej wciąż zbliżając się do Racasa, Toa Magnetyzmu włożył całą swoją moc w potraktowanie przeciwnika wyładowaniem magnetycznym. Valar zrobił to samo. Zabójca nie wiedział, czym może grozić takie namagnesowanie, ale grawitacja mogła rozerwać przeciwnika... Tylko ten ból... Przerwali w tej samej chwili i upadli na piasek. Toa Grawitacji wstał i skupił się. - Magnetyzm nigdy nie dorówna Grawitacji - powiedział i przyciągnął mocą trzy kawałki skały wyrwane z pobliskiej góry. Przeniósł je nad zwijającego się z bólu Racasa. - Nigdy - wychrypiał i kawałki wbiły się w dyszącego Toa, miażdżąc go. *** Vastatorus się uśmiechnął, czytając informację od swojego agenta. - Pięciu z Siedmiu. Oderwał się od wiadomości i wrócił wzrokiem do wpatrujących się w niego zamglonymi oczami głów. Ofiara szósta Wydostanie się z pustyni zajęło trzy dni. Trzy dni zmarnował przez swoją głupotę. Mógł go zabić po cichu, w biurze, ale nie! Musiał udowodnić, że Grawitacja jest potężniejsza od Magnetyzmu. Całe szczęście, że w niektórych skrzyniach było jedzenie. Inaczej byłoby z nim krucho. *** Szósty był Ferois. Vortixx-rybak z wioski Matoran. Czemu Vastatorus pragnął jego śmierci? Ferois stanął na czele kilku wiosek i sprzeciwił się łupieżczym wyprawom Pirata i jego załogi. Złapał go nawet w pułapkę i zamiast go zabić, nakazał mu przysiąc, że nigdy tu nie wróci. I o dziwo, nigdy nie wrócił. Zamiast tego wysłał Valara. Tym razem Toa postanowił ułożyć plan. Porządny plan, zamiast przerąbać się przez wszystkich. W wiosce i poza nią znajdowali się Matorańscy strażnicy, łatwi do ominięcia lub zabicia. Dom rybaka znajdował się w centrum wioski, dość daleko od morza; rybakiem był tylko z nazwy, teraz pełnił funkcję Turagi. Do domu mógł się przekraść, albo zwyczajnie wejść. Wybrał to drugie. Uciec mógł przez okno używając Huny. Ruszył spokojnie do domu i zapukał. Otworzył mu gospodarz i zaprosił do środka. - O co chodzi? - Jestem płatnym zabójcą wynajętym przez Vastatorusa, by cię zabić. Vortixx zaniemówił. - Nie wołaj straży, to będą tylko dodatkowe ofiary - nie wiedział, co go skłoniło do rozmowy. - Czy to... postanowione? Toa skinął głową. - Masz mnie zabić... za tę obietnicę? - Prawdopodobnie. - Ale... mogę walczyć. - Jestem światowej sławy zabójcą. - A jak uciekniesz? - Przez okno, dzięki masce mogę stać się niewidzialny. - Możesz zrobić to szybko? Żeby nie bolało? Toa pokiwał głową. - A jak się właściwie nazwyasz? Toa stanął za siedzącym Vortixx. - Valar - powiedział i skręcił mu kark. *** Nie sądził, że tak łatwo dostanie pierwsze zlecenie. Przebywał akurat na Xii, skręcił w ciemny zaułek i tam spotkał ludzi zleceniodawcy. Grzecznie go poprosili by z nimi poszedł i wszyscy trzej udali się do pewnego Vortixx. - Podobno jesteś zabójcą? - Staram się. Potem poszło szybko. Wydawało się, że Vortixx nawet nie wie, że Valar nie miał nigdy przedtem żadnego zlecenia i uważał go za profesjonalistę. Celem był inny Vortixx; Toa już nie pamiętał jego imienia. Zasadził się na niego w mieszkaniu i tam zabił. Zwłoki znaleziono po miesiącu. Potem Vortixx polecił go swoim przyjaciołom, oni swoim i w końcu mógł przebierać wśród zleceń. *** - Kapitanie - powiedział Kest. Vastatorus odwrócił się, wyciągając miecz z ciała zabitego i spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez pirata. Na Nivawka. - Przekaż, że ruszamy na Stelt. Do Kenn. Ofiara siódma Siódmy był Casar z Kenn. Handlarz informacji - nudziarz. Z danych wynikało, że mógł mieć coś wspólnego z Makuta, ale wciąż był nudziarzem. Nic specjalnego. A w podłodze jego chaty miała być skrytka ze skrzynką, którą miał dostarczyć Vastatorusowi. *** Podczas morskiej podróży miał wreszcie czas dokończyć historię Vastatorusa. Nagle zamarł. Przeczytał zdanie jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Vastatorus szkolił się u Morgulisa. To nie mogła być prawda. Chociaż, z drugiej strony dawny mentor Valara był żeglarzem. Vastatorus był piratem. To miało sens. Stary Toa nigdy nie mówił o innych uczniach. Gdy Zabójca o to pytał, ten po prostu wstawał i odchodził. Dlaczego? Może dlatego, że to Makuta wynajęli Morgulisa, by wyszkolił ich Toa. Toa Grawitacji zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może Vastatorus zlecił zabić Morgulisa. Chyba nie, w końcu nie miał powodu go zabijać. Tak jak nie miał powodu zabijać Casara. Ponadto, bandyci byli zbyt przypadkowi, jak na płatnych zabójców. Może byli to zwykli biedacy a on ich znalazł i obiecał zapłatę. Pewnie już nigdy się tego nie dowie. *** Zostały mu trzy dni, postanowił nie odkładać tego na później. Zlokalizował Cel i śledził go do chaty. Po ostatnich zamieszkach i przewrocie Reana nie było już śladu. Trupy uprzątnięto, krew jeszcze wczoraj pokrywająca uliczki systematycznie znikała. Niewidzialny, ukrył się na dachu, czekając aż Casar przestanie przyjmować petentów. Gdy dochodziło popołudnie, wyszedł ostatni, Toa w szarym płaszczu i srebrnej zbroi z mieczem na plecach. Valar po cichu wskoczył do budynku. Wylądował za plecami Celu. Poderżnął mu gardło, gdy obracał się za plecy i zabrał się za poszukiwanie skrytki. Dokładnie opukał podłogę. Jest! Podważył mieczem deskę i wyciągnął prostokątny, płaski kształt owinięty w czarną tkaninę. Po chwili jego oczom ukazała się skrzynka. Była to... układanka. Przez chwilę kusiło go, by rozwiązać zagadkę... i po kilku sekundach siedział przy biurku Casara, majstrując przy mechanizmie. Nie było to trudne, zajęło mu góra 10 minut. Obrazek przedstawiał szarżującego Tahtoraka. Toa powoli otworzył pudełko. Był tam tylko kawałek mapy Zakazu z zaznaczonym zamkiem na wybrzeżu. Szybko włożył to z powrotem do skrzynki i pomieszał obrazek. Otworzył drzwi i ukradkiem wyszedł. Prawie nadział się na miecz Toa w szarym płaszczu. - A teraz mi to oddasz. Valar zaśmiał się. Ale wyjął miecze i schował pudełko. - Wyszedłem, bo mnie o to poprosił. Nie chciał zdradzać sekretu, idioto. Zabójca zaklął, ale nie stracił animuszu. - Zapłacono mi za tę informację. I dostarczę ją... - Vastatorusowi? Nie masz pojęcia, kim on jest. Valar zaczynał się denerwować. - To nie jest istotne. Zejdź mi z drogi, lub giń. - Oddaj mi to, lub giń - odrzekł Toa, odrzucając płaszcz. *** Valar ciężko dyszał. Jego przeciwnik też. Całkiem nieźle radził sobie z jego ciosami, mimo że miał tylko jeden miecz. Kilka razy przeszedł nawet do kontrataku i zranił Zabójcę w udo. Sam oberwał z boku, w plecy, w lewą nogę, nadgarstki i pierś. Jednak te wszystkie rany nie były poważne, jak ta Toa Grawitacji. Znowu się na siebie rzucili, Srebrny Toa zawirował i zręcznie ciął w głowę Valara. Zabójca prawie uciekł; miecz drasnął tył głowy, powodując koszmarny ból i naruszając siatkę blizn po poparzeniu plazmą. Toa Grawitacji odnotował, by jeszcze raz podziękować za to tamtemu Łowcy Nagród. Ból wytrącił go z równowagi, Srebrny, a jakże, postanowił to wykorzystać. Jednak cios nigdy nie doszedł do skutku. Srebrny zaczął spadać, za sprawą zmienionej grawitacji. Zatrzymał się jednak na ścianie domu i uniósł rękę w kierunku Zabójcy. Seria niewidzialnych uderzeń powaliła go, dekoncentrując. Gdy otworzył oczy, Srebrny znów na niego biegł. Tym razem zatrzymał go w antygrawitacyjnej sferze. Bach - bach - bach w brzuch i tamten znowu był wolny. Valar włożył całą moc w atak i niemal rozerwał przeciwnika. Niemal. Srebrny też włożył całą moc w atak dźwiękowy. - To nie ma sensu. Tak się nie pozabijamy. Runda druga, bez masek i mocy? - zapytał wyplułszy krew Valar. Nie miał zamiaru walczyć honrowo, jeśli przeciwnik będzie miał przewagę, po prostu go zniszczy. Srebrny nie uwierzył mu. Ale pokiwał głową i przyjął postawę. *** Bez użycia maski Srebrny wyraźnie odstawał. Było kwestią czasu, nim przegra. W końcu Valar zaszarżował na Toa, wznosząc broń do ostatniego ciosu. Nagle zamarł. Sztylet, którego przed chwilą nie było, tkwił w jego brzuchu. Przeciwnik wyciągnął ostrze z ciała i schował do pochwy. Uśmiechał się. Wiedział, że wygrał. Ale nie wygrał. Valar nie upadł, zachwiał się tylko, po chwili był obok Toa i kopnięciem podciął mu nogi. Srebrny znalazł się w powietrzu, Zabójca dostrzegł w jego oczach zdziwienie, gdy zgiął nieco kolano i wbił oba miecze głęboko w tułów przeciwnika. Ciało upadło na posadzkę, obficie krwawiąc. Valar ukucnął nad rannym i przystawił miecz do gardła. Srebrny próbował coś zrobić, może gdyby miał więcej czasu użyłby żywiołu. Zabójca był zbyt zmęczony, by użyć mocy, zresztą i tak nie było potrzeby. Już wykonywał ruch, gdy nagle... - Dość - powiedział Vastatorus. Toa Grawitacji zerwał się i zobaczył wokół siebie całą piracką zgraję. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na rękojeściach. Nie miał z nimi szans; było ich za wielu i wyglądali na wypoczętych. Nawet Grawitacją niewiele by zdziałał. - Nie ty go zabijesz - dodał Pirat. Potem podszedł do leżącego i pochylił się nad nim. Oblicze rannego wykrzywiła mieszanka strachu, gniewu i nienawiści. Valar liczył, że Vastatorus po prostu poderżnie gardło Srebrnemu. Zwłaszcza, gdy leżący wyciągnął ku niemu rozcapierzoną rękę. On tylko ją złapał i wykręcił, drugą ręką zerwał i odrzucił Kanohi Srebrnego i prawym prostym pozbawił przytomności. Głowa bezwładnie uderzyła o kamienną posadzkę. Pirat wstał i podszedł do rannego Zabójcy. Otaksował go wzrokiem i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku pudełka. Valar powoli mu je podał. Zleceniodawca dał znak i odszedł. Do Toa podszedł kolejny pirat z zapłatą. Podekscytowany Toa otworzył skrzynkę, zupełnie nie myśląc już o piratach, celach i Toa Dźwięku. Szkatułka była w trzech-czwartych wypełniona kosztownościami. Gdy pod ramieniem utkwił mu bełt wystrzelony przez nadgorliwego miejskiego strażnika, skrzynia wypadła z rąk, rozsypując swoją cenną zawartość. KONIEC Ciekawostka * Pomysł na "ofiary" został zaczerpnięty z Dwunastu prac Herkulesa A. Christie. * Pomysł na "siedem" został zaczerpnięty z filmu Siedem Dusz. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma